The Scent of Frankincense
I can´t believe it´s two years since that happened When a new career opened its doors to my beloved You and Judy became real stars together as Bejeweled Beauties Not only did you perform a lot, but you also got to appear in many of my plays Now, me and my dear Marian have been married for a year After spending a fun wedding anniversary, we´re having a private moment at our apartment together Our married life has been great so far, with the devotion to art both of us have As well as the love and care between us that was before our friendship turned to love Happy and peaceful thoughts fill my head as I enter our apartment at night Suddenly, I´m greeted by dim, atmospheric light and a quite peculiar scent Like a mix of frankincense and a very nice smelling perfume that I recognize Moving in, I notice you lying on the divan of our living room, pulling off an alluring pose You wear gauzy, purple two-piece silk lingerie that enhances all of your foxiness With your elbows resting and knees bent, you look seductively at me and bat your eyelashes Looking just the part for someone who´s in the mood for something romantic with her tod There´s nothing I love more than seeing you bring out your most feminine side I take off my hat before you, both literally and figuratively As you rise up from the divan and start walking towards me sultrily Life as the husband of one of the two best belly dancers in the city has been better than I could imagine Both as a dancer and as an actress in some of my plays, you´re just incredible Judy, Carmelita and Gazelle are all surely beyond gorgeous But to me, you´re the most precious of all the city´s fine female mammals Sweet and gentle, but also sexy and fierce at the same time There´s an adorable woodland creature and a gorgeous princess in the same package As you finally come to me, you help me get to the natural state Your vulpine body looks even more attractive than before, must be due to your dancing and exercise Smiling at me, you swish your fluffy tail against my legs teasingly While gently stroking the most muscular parts of my body Just a mere glimpse of your beauty would be enough to capture any guy´s heart But your inner beauty is truly what´s the best I sweep you off your feet, right into my arms like heroes always do Carrying you towards our canopy bed while giving you a tempting look too After I´ve landed you there, I close the curtains behind us And come right into the bed with you, surrendering myself to your wiles You clasp my paw that I hold on your shoulder while I stroke your belly button I´m almost spellbound whenever I look at the face of such a beautiful vixen We´re just as loving as we were back then when we shared our first kiss Just like with Nick and Judy, we foxes are always like that towards our mates I make more room for you, letting you lay down on my lap You close your eyes fairly as I slowly open your bra strap Now that we´re both in natural state, it´s time to get more amorous I start by giving you some back rubs and scratching you behind your perky ears This fox surely appreciates any form of good art he can see But nothing amazes him more than the beauty and grace of his wife From your chest to your tail and ears, I stroke all of your fluffy features Soon, I too get to feel the touch of your clawed but dainty paws At this moment, the lovely scent around this room is at its strongest We kiss each other in a manner most passionate Two foxes at the highlight of their wedding anniversary, a moment of pure romance Marian, I´ve loved everything that you´ve brought to my life After the kiss ends, we just keep cuddling on our pillows more You feel so blissful as I´m on you, feeling every ounce of warmth on your fur I´m sure there are more wonderful moments like this ahead Our lives are at their peak as we´re now married I close my eyes contently here with you by my side In my nose, I can still feel the scent of frankincense. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories in natural state